


Don't Bite (Please Do)

by Emono



Series: Emono's Hybrid AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bison!Burnie, Ferret!Joel, Hybrids, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Rutting, Scenting, Sexy Times, Voyeurism, bird!gavin, cat!Michael, housecat!Ray, jaguar!Ryan, lion!Jack, rt hybrid AU, snake!Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's been acting out the past week and the AH crew is getting sick of it. It's up to his mate to calm the kitten down. And if he has to do it in front of all their friends in the office, so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bite (Please Do)

Ray had been getting on everyone's nerves all day - fuck, _all week._  The kitten had been bouncing all over the place in a bout of rare energy that had managed to go on for hours. He'd climbed up Jack's back and scratched up Geoff's tail and it had taken all of Ryan's silver tongue to keep the snake hybrid from pinning his little mate down and biting his throat. After that Ray had forgotten his strength and had torn out a chunk of golden feathers from Gavin's wing while trying to play and the Brit nearly cried when he saw the small bald patch and pinpricks of blood the kitten had left behind.

 

Geoff had run to the store and gotten special cream for avians to stimulate healing and feather regrowth and hadn't stopped glaring at Ray since.

 

But Ray was in a mood and little could stop him, though he _had_ apologized for every wrong doing. They'd even sent their youngest out of the office for a while to run errands with Josh and Kerry, letting the kitten play around with the younger crowd and praying he wore himself out. But after getting growled at by Lindsay for knocking everything off her desk he'd been handed off to Joel. The ferret hybrid had occupied Ray for a while but he'd gotten too rough, _again_ , and was banished by Burnie back with the rest of the AH crew.

 

Joel had not appreciated the fang wounds in his shin nor the broken desk chair during Ray's impromptu wrestling match.

 

Jack had scolded their youngling extensively about it. “You can't play around like that, Ray, you can hurt people. Not every hybrid is built like us."

 

Ray had pouted and opened up his mouth to poke at his teeth. “I'm barely sharp, Jack.”

 

“You're more than you realize,” the lion had shot back. “If you want to get rough you need to horse around with me or Ryan. I would say Michael but I think he'll take revenge on you the first chance he gets after that stunt with Gavin.”

 

Ray glanced over at the Brit and saw how tightly he had his wings wrapped around him, burying himself in editing to keep his temper in check. The kitten had seemed to listen but he'd only calmed down for about an hour before he was tossing things at Geoff and kicking Michael's chair, sliding his own chair back to bump into Jack every twenty minutes like fucking clockwork. He was rambunctious, young, and used to getting away with stuff. Their little pack babied him and the girls in the office cooed _sweet_ and _adorable_ at him when Ray tore things up or got pouncy.

 

This could all be forgiven – all of it – if Ray hadn't been acting like a huge fucking tease all week. All those incidents today (and the uncountable ones since Monday) were always proceeded by the kitten saddling up to someone (or someones) and showing himself off. Just earlier he'd been rubbing up against Gavin and twining his tail with Michael's in a flirty way that had made the wild cat blush, rubbing up against Jack's legs while the lion had been trying to edit. That incident had made Ryan growl and Ray had quickly jumped up to his feet and sauntered over his own desk like he hadn't really been doing anything wrong. Seeing his mate at Jack's feet had left a bitter taste in Ryan's mouth.

 

Before Geoff's tail had been flayed by tiny little claws, Ray had been draped over the snake hybrid's back and nosing the soft scales at the knob of his spine like they were the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. Caleb, the floppy mutt that he was, had gotten a sensual nip on the ear before Ray had decided biting harder was more fun. Ray was bending over everything, flicking his pretty tail up to show off the curve of his ass and the slope of his back. Ryan's claim on the kitten was strong but very few had fought the temptation to stare and sniff to catch the tempting scent the Lad had been pumping out.

 

And Joel...Ryan was still pissed about that. The reason Burnie had been so furious was because he had walked in on Ray in the ferret's lap. Their boss was protective of his twitchy, fidgety mate and having a kitten prowling around was not a pleasant way to spend an afternoon.

 

After a Pikachu had bounced off his shoulder, Geoff shot Ryan a  _look_ and flashed his fangs and that's when the jaguar knew it was time to intervene. He waited until everyone had put on their headphones and pushed up to their desks, getting into a rare collective “work mode” and focusing on the tasks they needed to get done before six PM came around. It was Friday and Ray would be in a mood all weekend if Ryan let this behavior go unchecked.

 

He was the boy's Alpha mate, after all.

 

Ryan was thankful for the new office. They almost never turned the lights on unless they had to record, the light from the other parts of the building and the glow from their screens kept it dim but visible. It was perfect for napping or more intimate moments. Both doors were shut and it felt private, secluded, though there were dozens more people in the building. They all had their own space and they'd kept the couch, his couch, and he wanted to show just why it was _his_.

 

Ryan got up and started clearing the pillows off of it, keeping an eye on the kitten as he started lobbing plushies at the back of Jack's head. After creating a space for them and laying one of the spare blankets on where he judged his mate's hips would rest, he whistled. “Ray, come here.”

 

Ray buzzed his lips and chucked a little Jynx, bopping the lion on the ear. Jack's tail thumped loudly against his chair but he didn't move, showing his infinite patience.

 

“Kit,” Ryan called impatiently, lips curling up in a snarl when the boy ignored him. But he pushed that down. This wasn't about anger, this was to calm him down and settle all that energy. “Bring the stuffed animals with you. Ten bucks says I can hit Michael's tail before you can.”

 

“You're on, man,” Ray challenged, scooping up a bunch of the plushies and piling them in his arms. He started toward his mate, eagerly at first but slowing when the older man's eyes gleamed. Ryan was a big jungle cat, a true predator. Dark, rounded ears peeked out of blonde hair in a handsome contrast, each with the faintest of markings and more furry than Ray's own sleek ones. The Gent's tail was much thicker than his own but shorter, stronger, more of that faint, classic jaguar pattern showing itself. The fur turned more golden the closer it was to Ryan's skin, black fading out at the base of those ears and tail.

 

True to his breed, Ryan was laced with muscle, trips to the gym and genetics giving him a physique that Ray loved to climb. Fangs were hidden behind the faint scruff of his beard and the smooth curve of his lips, but he knew they were waiting and willing to sink into his skin the first chance they got. All in all, his mate was a sight to see. Fierce and protective but calm, deathly cool in the face of all things. Ryan kept his sharp nails short and his strength in check but was never hesitant in showing his little mate who was in charge.

 

By the time he'd realized he'd fallen into a trap it was too late. Though Ray had proven himself to be faster, his mate had about fifty more pounds on him and a vice-like grip. Ryan's fingers hooked in his shirt and yanked him down so hard he lost his balance, plushies going everywhere as he as dragged onto the couch. After some squirming and a brief tussle, Ray found himself belly down with his mate laying over him, pinning him down nearly by weight alone. He scratched lightly at the couch and tried to rear up but Ryan just rumbled in his chest and fisted a hand in the younger man's hair, fingers skimming his ears.

 

“Stop it, Ryan, let me up,” Ray protested, cheek forced into the cushion by his mate's heavy hand. Something wet skimmed his neck and he went still, eyes rounding out in horror. The second stroke was drier, rasping his skin and feeling more like the skim of nails than the older cat's tongue. “Fuck. D-Don't do this here, Rye, pretty please?”

 

Fangs touched his nape for just a second, a warning. “You were awful this week, kit. If you didn't want to be punished then you shouldn't have acted up.”

 

“I hate this,” Ray whined lowly as the bigger cat kept dragging his tongue over the back of his neck, skimming the collar of his shirt, teasingly darting at his jugular. “It's  _embarrassing_.”

 

“Shut up, brat,” Ryan nosed at his mate's soft hair, pausing to lick his lips. His tongue was always rough but usually it was slick, unlike true cats. But his body was good at determining when he wanted to kiss his mate and when he wanted to groom him. He lapped the scent off his boy with one gradual stroke at a time, musky and strangely sweet. “Be still and take it until you feel like apologizing.”

 

“I-”

 

“ _Properly_ ,” Ryan hissed out through his fangs. “If I believe it, I'll stop.”

 

“Hate this, hate you,” Ray grumbled petulantly as his mate started to pick up the grooming again. He pouted and resisted for as long as he could but Ryan's movements were strong and sure, leaving no room to do anything but submit. One by one his muscles started to relax, whole groups going pliant, starting at his chest and going all through him. His head was forced back with a tug and he went limp, mouth falling open as his mate started over the soft thump of his pulse beneath his jaw and all the way down to the line of his shirt.

 

Ray sleepily thunked his head back down on the couch when the grip relaxed, more a pet through his hair than a pin. Ryan's body was blood hot and covered most of him, cock only half hard against his thigh through both their jeans. A hand slipped under his shirt to fan across his ribs, acting like an anchor. He went rubbery and loose against the couch and tears gathered in his eyes. “I'm sorry, Rye.”

 

“Mm-hmm?” Ryan encouraged, licking just behind the kitten's jaw.

 

“I...I was acting like that to get you to pay attention to me.”

 

“Pay attention to...?” Ryan trailed off in a chuckle. “Ray, when do you I ever take my eye off you?”

 

“All this week,” Ray's voice threatened to crack at the confession, “You've been working late and you haven't been letting me come over. You...you haven't wanted to have sex with me because you're _tired_ or whatever and I don't know if that's the truth or you're mad at me for something. And the past few days you haven't scented with me in the morning and I thought...God damn it, Ryan, I thought you were ignoring me.”

 

He bit his lower lip as his mate mouthed soothingly at the back of his neck. He knew what Ryan wanted to hear and it made him warm just thinking it, the words practically searing his tongue. “I'm sorry for showing off what's yours.”

 

“Sweet kitten,” Ryan murmured, softly stroking his boy's sleek ears and rubbing his cheek in his hair, “I've been so busy lately that I've neglected you, haven't I? You were being a brat because I've been a bad mate.”

 

“Not _bad_ ,” Ray promised quickly.

 

“No, no,” Ryan hushed, fingers creeping along the Lad's belly and down to the fly of his jeans, “I didn't take care of you and you got all worked up. My baby's got a whole bunch of _energy_ and I haven't given you a good outlet for it, have I? How awful I am. Let me make it up to you.”

 

The jaguar's tone was silky smooth and riddled with dark intent, the slow steep of a growl making Ray got hot all over. He could feel the jaguar's tail tapping at his thigh, his own pressed between their bodies and as out of the way as he could make it. Ryan wasn't abusive or distasteful but the Gent had a dark edge to him that came out when they were like this.

 

Ray's eyes nearly popped out of his head when the button of his jeans were popped and his zipper was edged apart. “Ryan!”

 

Ryan's fangs skimmed his neck. “Shh, kit, you're disturbing the guys.”

 

Ray gaped and looked over at their friends, stomach bottoming out when he remembered they were still in the office. The Gents were drinking their coffee, Michael fiddling with his empty Red Bull can as he listened to his Rage Quit, and Gavin was split screening between Reddit and the Things To Do that Geoff had palmed off on him. The others weren't paying attention to them at all. Hell, Geoff looked more relaxed than he had all day.

 

The only indicator that they were paying attention was the slight ruffle of Gavin's feathers and the twitch of Michael's tail, the tip wildly flicking across the carpet.

 

The jaguar liked to touch him a lot in public, leaving scent trails across his skin and clothes in a possessive display for other hybrids. Ryan would palm his ass while talking to Geoff about the next Let's Play or sensually rub the base of his tail while they waited on The Patch for Ryan to get micced and Gus to show up. Touching his mate so intimately with others around didn't seem to bother the Gent but this was new. A thrill went through the kitten and he made a show of struggling only to get up on his knees a little and cant his hips enough to press further into Ryan and to give the other room.

 

It was filthy and completely wrong but his cheeks were burning hot and he was already panting from the mere brush of fingers along the flap of his boxers. The material was tugged down and away despite the Lad's quiet whimpers of protest, the tip of his cock brushed the couch. It was heavy with blood, so much smaller and devoid of knot like that of his mate.

 

“We shouldn't,” Ray pointed out, waiting for the older feline to relent.

 

“But you have needs,” Ryan countered, taking his hand away to the tune of his mate's whine in protest. He smirked knowingly and brought his palm up to his boy's face. “Lick.”

 

Ray didn't bother to nod. He grabbed Ryan's hand and brought it closer to lick a thick, wet stripe across the calloused skin. Another lap and the skin was slick enough to satisfy them both. The Lad buried his face in the couch as the hand disappeared and slipped into his boxers, fisting tight around his cock. “R-Ryan, don't...”

 

“Don't?” Ryan echoed quietly, moving so his mate was pressed up more to the back of the couch and he could cover up his smaller body. He buried his face in Ray's neck and breathed in his sweet, aroused scent. If any of the others looked over they would know what was going on but they wouldn't be able to see anything – the thrill remaining but his possessive instincts soothed. “But you're so ready. Don't you want me to give you attention? Isn't that just what you asked?”

 

“Ryan...”

 

“That's right, kitten.” Ryan's purr was rough and poured into his mate's body, feeding a small rumble of his own. “ _I'll_ take care of you. It's my name you moan, you little slut.”

 

The word went straight to Ray's cock and he nodded, giving his permission and begging for more all at once. Ryan pressed his hips into the soft curve of his boy's ass and started a slow, hot grind that drove the Lad's cock right through the curl of his fist. He tightened his grip and gave Ray something nice and tight to fuck his pretty cock into.

 

It didn't take long before Ray was lost in the rhythm and pleasure his mate gave him. Ryan watched with a fanged smirk as the boy started to mew like he did when he deep into his submission to the jaguar, gorgeous hips humping back and forth into the slick ring of the Gent's fingers and the bulge in his jeans. The poor boy was glutton for sensation and he was positively _leaking_ for more. Ray huffed his name, syllables broken up as his climax was shamelessly chased.

 

Ray turned his face away from the couch and when he managed to pry his teary eyes open he saw that Geoff was watching. The snake hybrid smirked lazily at him, gaze roaming over both felines before settling on the Lad's face. Ray chewed on his lower lip and tried to look away but he was mesmerized by the man's eyes – blue as a tired sky but those slit pupils were blown wide to completely take in the sight in the dim room.

 

“Does he like what he sees?” Ryan murmured into Ray's cheek, startling him.

 

“I – I – ”

 

“He's not going to bite,” Ryan assured him before there was something cool against his neck. “But I will.”

 

Ray cried out much too loudly when his mate sunk his fangs low into his neck, away from his jugular or anywhere else that would truly hurt him. The sensation was a _pop_ then warmth, a good pressing-on-bruise feeling that he felt all the way down to his gut. It hooked behind his belly button and the strong hand striping his cock only intensified the sensation. A tear trickle past his lashes and itched a path down his cheek. His eyes darted over to Geoff just in time to see the man's tongue flicker out, lips pulling into a smirk.

 

Ray was horrified at the thought of his boss tasting his arousal, and then it pushed him over the edge.

 

“Fuck, Ryan, fucking...I... _bastard_ ,” Ray panted noisily, breaking off into a long whine as he felt the familiar tight heat in the base of his gut. He got up on his elbows to thrust harder, to ride it out, and hitched his hips up into the cradle of his mate's body. As he started to spill and his eyes were threatening to roll into the back of his head, Ray managed to turn his head

 

Geoff was watching from the corner of his eye now, mug to his lips. But his mewing had caught Gavin's attention and the bird was leaning back in his seat, wings tucked tight behind him, hand palming himself through his tight jeans. Gavin's eyes were drooping, headphones still on, and he was clearly enjoying the show. Michael had removed one plug out of his own special headphones so he could listen but still work.

 

They were all voyeuristic assholes.

 

Then Ray's world narrowed back down to Ryan and the way he milked his cock, fangs slipping out of his skin so his tongue could lap over it and leave the flesh tingling. His shoulders shudders and his thighs wobbled, strength leaving him completely. But his mate was quick, gently wiping the cum off his stomach and cock with the blanket under them before tugging it out and tossing it to the floor. Sure fingers tucked him away before Ryan urged him to lay and rest.

 

Ray flopped flat onto the couch, the Gent's arm tucking under his head so he could nuzzle his cheek into the crook of his elbow. Ryan fit perfectly against him, bigger body swallowing up his own, one hand still petting along his side and hip. The buzz of orgasm eventually turned into a content purr, dark eyes falling closer as he breathed in all of his virile Alpha's scent.

 

“Mate,” Ray sighed quietly, lost between the feeling of the bite mark throbbing in the crook of his neck and the pleasantly warm pulses riding through his stomach and up into his chest.

 

“Mate,” Ryan responded, fangs tucked away as he kissed the boy's neck. “Want to take a nap?”

 

Ray nodded and let himself go completely boneless in the couch. The side of his head was nosed at until he opened his eyes. “Hmm?”

 

“Do you want to switch places, kit? I don't want to crush you.”

 

Lashes fell shut once more. “Stay there. I like it.”

 

Later he was mercilessly teased but the others but brushed if off because he knew he had a whole weekend with his mate to get revenge. Sweet, kinky revenge.

 

“What are you grinning about, kid?” Geoff needled as they were getting ready to leave.

 

“Nothing,” Ray replied innocently, hefting his bag onto his shoulder.

 

“Cat with the cream over here,” Gavin teased, jabbing the kitten with his elbow.

 

Tiny fangs flashed. “Something like that, yeah.”

 

* * *

 

**All requests/prompts/suggestions are more than welcome[here](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/) on my blog**

 

 

 


End file.
